


Welcome To Future Industries

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Future Industries, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: One of Korra and Asami's biggest fans gets the surprise of her life.





	Welcome To Future Industries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> It's Writerleft's birthday today! Go wish her a happy birthday! :)

(Done by the lovely [yarivaltean on Tumblr!](https://yarivaltean.tumblr.com/) This scene has a bunch of little Easter Eggs from Writerleft's fics- see if you can spot them!)

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!” she said, as she took out the tray of food. Two boxes of yellow noodles, cooked with chicken- spoiled. Moldy.

She cursed. She should’ve wrapped them the night before.

She grumbled, and went searching for something else instead.

Three minutes later, multiple stains on the floor, a blown-up microwave, and four very, very disheveled dumplings on her plate, she finally fell into her seat at the dinner table.

She let out a sigh, picked up her chopsticks, and-

“Oh, Mao!” Her cat was on the table again, where she _knew_ she shouldn’t be. Shannon made shooing motions. Mao hissed at her.

Shannon glared. “Mao! Off the table!”

With one last hiss, she jumped off, snaking her tail in front of her.

She scowled, then finally opened up her notepad to work on-

The telephone rang.

_Sweet Spirits-_

She flung herself back, the chair scraping on the floor, and marched to the phone to snatch it up:

“Listen, it’s 9 in the evening, I haven’t eaten dinner yet-”

“Hi, Asami Sato here.”

* * *

 

She hurried to the office, coat flapping. Oh Spirits, oh Spirits, oh Spirits. She’d barely slept all night, and didn’t eat anything in the morning.

The elevator dinged, and 25 floors flew by without a sound. She adjusted the blue and silver book in her hand. Spirits, this was...she laughed, running a hand through her hair.

Her dream? Her greatest wish? Something she didn’t think would ever happen? She chuckled again, shaking her head. If she had ever thought...

The doors opened. She didn’t know whether to leave or stay in the elevator. After a second, she decided to step out.

Okay, deep breath. It’s nothing. She just wants to meet, doesn’t mean it’s-

The door opened, and she screamed.

“Hey, you’re here!” the dark-skinned, blue-eyed woman said before her. “We’ve been waiting!”

“Korra, you scared her!”

“Nonsense, she looks fine,” Korra grinned, as she pulled her inside. “Come in, come in!”

The door shut behind her, and all Shannon could do was gape.

Asami Sato’s office was dominated by the gigantic floor-to-ceiling window, where the morning light streamed through. A plush velvet couch sat right in the middle, superseded by a shiny, mahogany desk, upon which many little Korra dolls sat double upon. On the back wall was a picture of perhaps the most famous newspaper clipping in Republic City: a picture of Korra dipping Asami low, with the words ‘Sparks Fly!’ as the caption.

Shannon gulped.

Asami smiled at her from her desk. “I’m sorry if she frightened you.”

She croaked. “It’s okay.”

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Korra said.

Asami sighed, and stood. “Would you like to sit on the couch?”

She nodded, and moved to sit.

Asami and Korra sat across from her, the engineer at her desk, and the Avatar perched upon it.

How the Spirits was this happening?

“Are you just as amazed by how beautiful she is as I am?” Korra winked. Asami rolled her eyes.

“So the reason I called you up here was…”

“To ask for an autograph.” Shannon’s throat was remarkably dry.

“Well, yes. That, and something else.” She pulled a file from her desk, and placed it on top. Shannon read the words, and her eyes widened.

“You’re…”

“We want you to screenplay a movie for us.”

Her mouth dropped.

“Future Industries is still controlling the Varrick movers, as...misdirected as they

are. Hopefully, with my new creative team, and a new writer...we could remake them.”

“Yup. And we’re hoping that new writer is you,” Korra said.

Shannon blinked. The words swirled in her head.

Asami smiled. “So? What do you say?”

“I…” she chuckled, looking at the desk. “This is an amazing opportunity, but... why me?”

“Your books are amazing,” Asami said, a hint of wonder in her voice. “I’ve read ‘Progress Marches On’ three times.”

“All in the same day!” Korra chimed in.

“It was a long weekend,” Asami waved it away. “Point is, you’re an amazing writer. And I think you could do great things with us.”

“Aren’t there...aren’t there more experienced writers? Those who already have best-selling books?”

“Well, yes,” Asami said. “But they’re not as good as you.”

Tears started welling up in her eyes. “You...you really have that much faith in me?”

“This company was started with faith. Everyone deserves a little bit.”

Korra smiled. “And we think you deserve a lot. So how ‘bout it? Wanna direct a film for my wife’s company?”

Shannon blinked. Then, she laughed. She laughed until she cried. “Yes, of course! Spirits, I’d love to!”

Asami laughed. “Well, that’s great! That’s exactly what we wanted to hear. But there’s still something else.”

“There’s more?” Shannon gawked.

“After you write the movie’s script, and the film comes out...you’re gonna be pretty big. People are going to talk about you, and they’re going to want to read about you. So…” Asami’s grin was unmistakably big. “I’d like to sponsor you. Create a publishing team for your work. I already have some editors ready, and a fantastic illustrator on deck. All that’s left is for you to join.”

“You...you already planned all this?”

“A businesswoman and engineer always plans things ahead,” Asami beamed. “Always one step ahead!”

“Trust me, she’s been excited about this all _week_ ,” Korra added, shaking her head. “She’s been staying up late for this!”

This time, she didn’t have to speak to answer. The tears did it for her.

“We’re glad to have you on the team,” Korra said, as she wrapped an arm around her.

Asami smiled, doing the same. “Welcome to Future Industries.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr:](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3) Give me a hello if you go on it! :)  
> Also, Writerleft's [Tumblr](http://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)! :) Go check her out!


End file.
